fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
On a Roll (U.S. Syndicated Game Show
On a Roll is a game show where it combines elements of High Rollers, Wheel of Fortune, Password Plus/''Super Password'' and Number Please all rolled into one. After the pilot of the game show went unsold in 1986, Lady Luck Productions decided to bring back the game show in 2014. The 2014 version is produced by Lady Luck Productions and FremantleMedia, the current holders of the Mark Goodson Library. Jason Gray (from byutv's Studio C) is the host, and Lanisha Cole (former model of The Price is Right) as his assistant. Gameplay Main Game Two players competed in a game of word puzzles and crap shooting. To start, they play a toss-up round called "Name Game", a hidden word was shown with each letter revealed backwards. The first player to buzz-in wit the correct answer got control of the dice and received four rolls. When controlling the dice, the contestant was shown a large word puzzle with three rows of hidden letters which represents three clues to a famous person, place or thing. Each letter was numbered 1-11 while one letter in each clue was marked with question marks and cannot be revealed until a clue is solved. The player in control took his or her rolls to reveal the letters. Unlike High Rollers, the player was restricted to only pick the numbers shown on the dice or the total numbers when selecting the combination followed by the word. A roll of doubles or a bad roll gives control (and a free letter) to their opponent. When it became more difficult to make the rolls, the player in control can pass the dice to his or her opponent if he or she wished to. After each selection, the payer is allowed to make a guess at (either of) the clue(s) the letter(s) were revealed in. When the player uses all his or her four rolls, another "Name Game" is played. Upon solving/revealing a complete clue, the player gets to guess at the master puzzle. The first player to solve the puzzle wins the round. Two out of three round wins the game, $1,000 and a chance to play the "Lucky Seven" bonus round. Lucky Seven Before the endgame, the winner rolls to determine the top prize, $1000 times the roll. Then they are presented with seven words linked by a theme. As in the "Name Game", each word was revealed backwards. each word guessed correctly earned the player $100 but if they get all seven puzzles in 60 seconds, then he or she wins the top prize of up to $12,000. Trivia * The bonus round called Lucky Seven shares it's title with a popularly rotating active TPIR pricing game of the same name. * In the Sound Effects department, the ring-in sound effect from the "Name Game" toss-up is from the''Face-Off'' ring-in from Family Feud. In addition, the sound effect when a player guessed one of the three-lined puzzles incorrectly is from Pathfinder one of the many popularly rotating pricing games from The Price is Right (and before that Trivia Trap). Additionally, the synth-glissando SFX that was used to reveal the number of letters in words during the "Name Game" and "Lucky 7" would eventually be used about two years later on the short-lived daytime game show Blackout (produced by Jay Wolpert and hosted by Bob Goen) in 1988. as many of the sounds from this show were commonly used by CBS at the time. * The win cue ending is called Dig We Must, a formerly popular win cue from TPIR's Showcase Showdown. Category:Syndication Category:Syndicated programmes Category:Game shows Category:Lady Luck Productions Category:FremantleMedia